The Loyal and The Unworthy A Hufflepuff Story
by Dory
Summary: A Hufflepuff student Lacey has dreamed of being anything but a Hufflepuff and she firmly believes that they are the scum of Hogwarts. However, is it possible to change your school house? More importantly - at what cost? Read & Review please!


**The Loyal and The Unworthy - A Hufflepuff Story**  
  
By Dory (aka Jessie)  
  
**Chapter 1: Explosions For Dinner  
**

* * *

My right index finger drew circles on the Hufflepuff dining table as my left hand held up my cheek from slamming face first onto the table. I blinked repetitively to keep my already drooping eyes from drifting to sleep, but could you blame me, after all, nothing exciting ever happens for a Hufflepuff. I looked at my practically untouched food and sighed, a boy sat across from me and smiled.  
  
"Cheer up Lacey, I hear today's transfiguration class is fun," the brown haired, blue eyed, freckle spotted boy known as Tommy grinned.  
  
I looked up at him, but didn't change my dull stare, I was close to replying, when a loud clamor was coming over from the Gryffindor table, something that happened on a regular basis. Something involving Harry Potter, no doubt about it, you could write a book or make a movie about all the things that occurred at that table alone – but you could barely scribble a concept down for the life story of the Hufflepuffs. The loyal ones who didn't fit anywhere else – they weren't brave, they weren't learning lovers, and they had no intention of being evil. They were just boring outsiders – completely typecast in the worst way possible. Teachers didn't care for them because they weren't heroes, they weren't A students, and if you happened to be in Professor Snape's class than just the fact you were not a Slythern meant you were automatically a lower classmen.  
  
Face it – the only well known Hufflepuff had been Cedric, before he died at least, and even that was stolen away since Harry Potter became the hero – _AGAIN_. Same old, same old, yet even still, I admired Harry Potter and his adventures from afar like everyone else.  
  
I perhaps harbored a huge and devastatingly secret crush on Harry even before I even realized who he was – but there was one thing I knew for sure. Something like having any sort of large relationship with people outside your own house was almost like an unwritten rule – it just **wasn't done**.  
  
Still staring at the Gryffindor table – ok I admit it, I was staring more specifically at Harry Potter – but I made it seem like I was just gazing at thin air, I mumbled to Tommy, "You think life is better over there?" I sighed deeply.  
  
Tommy had obviously not been reading my thoughts, "Huh? Over where?"  
  
My arms collapsed and folded onto the table and my head rested on my arms, I cocked my head slightly staring at the nearby table intensely, "Over there -," My finger pointed dreamily to the Gryffindor table, Tommy turned around and gave a slight scoff, but I responded before he said anything, "To for once be noticed by everyone, not have to be hidden within the shadows of the braver, the smarter, or the more darker wizards."  
  
However, to my surprise Tommy's cheeks turned red and his eyebrows furrowed slightly, "You're fine just the way you are – you don't have to be in any specific house to be noticed."  
  
I suddenly stopped staring at Harry who seemed to be holding a newspaper and talking excitedly to his friends Ron and Hermione, how I envied them so, and looked to Tommy with eyebrows raised, "What are you talking about? We're Hufflepuffs – we aren't noticed at all! We're like the scum of Hogwarts!"  
  
But Tommy's anger seemed to grow – his hands whacked the table, he yelled a bit too loudly, "We are **_NOT_** the scum of Hogwarts! We are the loyal friends – not everything is about being on top – being brave, being perfect, or being smart you know. I may be a Hufflepuff, but my father and mother were Hufflepuffs, and my brothers were Hufflepuffs, and my friends are Hufflepuffs and I'm **DARN PROUD** – we are only the scum of the school if you think that way – we are loyal!" Tommy took a deep inhale of breath and exhaled it, suddenly realizing somehow his chair was knocked over, he was standing, with his hands red against the table, the whole school was staring at him. And what was _I_ doing? Oh being a supportive friend – _NOT_, I was the one with my hands over my head, hiding myself from the embarrassment glowing on my face. This was not the sort of attention I wanted – and I knew not only would the rest of the school would be nagging us, but also our whole house would hate us for causing them complete humiliation.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have said it – but I don't think I could have helped it at that moment, I looked up at Tommy, as the whole school laughed, and I looked over to Harry, who wasn't laughing, but staring with a jaw dropped open, I felt like a total freak and I looked up at Tommy and narrowed my eyes, and hissed, "We're _unworthy_ – every single one of us!"  
  
Before I could even realize what I was doing, I bolted from my seat and stormed down the Great Hall and out the door. I don't know what happened once I left that room, nor did I even care at that point, but I bet it wasn't at all pretty.  
  
Tears fled from my eyes and splattered all over my face, I would give anything, just anything, to not be a Hufflepuff, anything at all. I sat down at the bottom of the stairway and used my robe sleeve to whip the tears from my face, though I continued to sniffle. "I just," sob, "wanna," sniffle, "be a," sniffle again, "Gryffindor," more tears fell and the edge of my rob be came slightly soggy. I stared at the floor which was so sparkling clean I could see my reflection, my auburn hair that was in pig tails seemed tattered against my face and instantly straightened them out.  
  
Another reflection joined mine and he put his hand on my shoulder, I jumped in shock and spun around and looked way up to see this person. Maybe it was bad lighting, or maybe my tears smudged my clear eyesight, but I couldn't really tell who this person was except that it was clearly a boy.  
  
"You want to become a Gryffindor?" The person said – with a caring voice and an obvious smile.  
  
I turned back to look at my reflection, "well – yeah, it'd be a dream come true – but I know that can't happen."  
  
I swear who ever this person was must have had a huge grin – though I couldn't see it, he responded with a suspenseful voice, "what if I told you – you could change your house and have the life you always wanted? A life with the Gryffindors – and Harry Potter."  
  
To Be Continued.

* * *

Please, please, please, if you've gotten this far- tell me what you think and whether I should go on. This originally started as a short story about a girl just complaining about Hufflepuff, but I got a "crazy" idea that what if she wanted to be in Gryffindor and got her wish? Well if you want to see more – lemme know! – **3 Luv Jess**


End file.
